With the advance of Central Processing Unit, i.e. CPU, processing velocity and efficiency are improved, and heat generated by the CPU is also increased. Power consumption during operation of the CPU is increased along with higher operating frequency, and high temperature may decrease the durability of the CPU. Especially, when the overabundance heat cannot be removed, the whole system may become instable. To solve the problem that CPU is prone to overheat, a conventional method for removing the heat is using an assembly of a heat sink and a fan, thereby removing the heat through a forced cooling way so that the CPU can operate normally. However, the conventional fan operating at a high speed may generate annoying noise and consume a lot of power, which is hard to overcome by manufacturers.
However, in one of conventional liquid cooling heat sink devices, except for a heat sink or a vapor chamber which contacts the heat source for conducting heat generated by the heat source, a cover or other components are made of plastic, so an overall heat sink efficiency may not be enhanced. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention has made intensive efforts and devoted himself to studying and combining theory and practice to solve the above-mentioned problems with the object of improvement in view of the above-mentioned prior art.